Merging Worlds
by Analea
Summary: This story brings Earth and Star Wars together.It stars a boy,and if you like Analea,from my other story,she is in here too, as well as Luke,Han,Leia,Chewie and the rest,so you kinda know the timeline.Honest Reviews and suggestions are welcome.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Merging Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars and that is that.

Chapter 1

Zakk eyed up his target, a small TIE fighter. But not just any TIE fighter. The pilot was much more valuable than the average pilot. This was the notorious Darth Vader. Zakk pulled behind the stubby ship in his own shiny X-wing. He aimed, and fired several times, just barely missing. Zakk knew this trick better than Vader. He was using the Force Deflect. Now was the time to try Zakk's strategy. He pulled a sudden twist and flew under the fighter, and before the pilot had time to react, Zakk pulled the trigger and…

"Zakk, its dinner time!! Put down the video game!" He felt his mom snatch the controller from his hands, just in time for his shot to miss. She slapped of the X-box.

"Come on Zakk, you don't ever miss dinner, you are getting too attached to this game for my taste." His mom, Laura sighed to her son. Zakk sarcastically sighed back.

"But mom, this is as close to the real thing as I can get." He whined. His mom sighed once again.

"Zakk I've told you a million times. THERE IS NO REAL THING!" Zakk rolled his eyes.

"I will believe that when you explain how I found that _working_ blaster. And saw the real flying X-wing." Zakk scooped up a plate of spaghetti.

"The one that crashed?" Laura asked skeptically. "It was probably some enthusiastic fan that wanted to try and make it, and almost succeed."

"Why wasn't it on the news then?" Zakk mumbled.

"Don't get smart with me young man, just because you are 14 doesn't mean I won't ground you." Laura scolded.

"Oh, so you listen to me when I am doing something wrong, but if I am trying to talk about something I like, you disprove my every word! And you don't have to ground me, because I am grounding myself, so you don't have to waste your breath!" Zakk stormed back to his room and slammed the door. He flopped on the bed and forced himself not to cry. He wansn't a little boy, he couldn't cry.

_Luke wouldn't._

Luke Skywalker. Zakk's hero and sole idol. Luke was everything Zakk wanted to be. Even though he was "supposedly" made up, he would die if they actually met.

Zakk stared forlornly at the tons of pictures and posters plastered to his wall, and over all of the stuffed animals of Yoda, Chewie, and more scattered amongst the other memorabilia crammed on his shelves and across his computer and T.V. set. He walked to his collection of Star Wars DVDs and chose his favorite, episode 6, where Luke saves Leia and Han and turns Anakin back to himself before he dies. Zakk locked his door and popped the movie in the T.V. and started to watch it, but he fell asleep by the time Leia was caught by the Ewoks.

When Zakk's eyes opened, his room was almost pitch black, except for the bluish light that came from the T.V. Zakk sat up and let his memories come back. He had fallen asleep just after Yoda died, when Luke was talking to Ben. He also remembered had had fallen asleep on an empty stomach. He glanced at the clock, almost 2:00 in the morning.

_Perfect timing. _

Zakk knew he had to eat, but he had a friend on a chat room that he was supposed to meet online soon. He could go get food, come back log in, and she should be there. He silently slipped out of his bedroom, which was right by the kitchen. He dodged in. Luckily it was a new built house with no squeaky floors. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, grabbed the chips and a candy bar for dessert, and then made his way to his room. He turned on his computer and logged onto the "Star Wars fan" chat site. He went into his particular room, and found his friend, Analea.

_Hey, JediZakk123_

_Hey, JediAnalea. What u up 2?_

_Not much, uhhh, I know we aren't supposed to, but I need you're email. It's kinda crucial. _

_Why do you need my email?_

_I need to tell you something no one else can know._

_I am not allowed to give you my email, even though I want to. The room blocks it out. You know that._

_Fine, I will put mine up in code. Email me, and then we can talk._

_J …as t13alderaan. minus all spaces and periods. Ok?_

_Ok. One sec. _

Zakk pulled up his email account and opened a new email and copied her email.

_Ok, here is my email. _

Zakk typed in Analea's email, then clicked send. He opened the other window to the chat room.

_Did you send it? _

_Yes, JediAnalea. I did. _

_Yeah, I just got it. Lets talk over email. Oh, wait, we can do an I.M. kinda thing because our emails are the same place. Lemme add 2 buds…_

Zakk added her. A little box popped up.

Analea is signed in.

Zakk clicked on her to I.M. She had already set up a video conference.

_Hold on let me set up camera._

He plugged it in, and up popped her face. She had dirty blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. She was currently wearing cloths that looked fresh off a movie studio for Star Wars.

"At least I know your not a stalker." Zakk grinned to the computer. She smiled back, but only for a moment.

"Zakk this might seem weird to you, which is why I did a video, so you can have visual proof. I am going to tell you something that is hard to believe, but it is extremely important that you do. You are going to have to give me full attention, an open mind, and all of the trust you have." Analea stated calmly. Zakk was getting freaked out.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by weird?" He asked. She sighed.

"Remember, complete trust and open mind. Got it?" She questioned. Zakk could tell she was dead serious. He tossed his long bangs to the side.

"Yes, complete trust, open mind, pay attention. Now what is it?" Zakk asked impatiently.

"Do you remember in Episode 2, when Obi-Wan and Anakin found Kamino? They found all of the clones, who were supposedly to help the Jedi, but turned on them in the end?" Analea asked slowly.

"Yeah, then they became the stormtroopers serving under the Empire and Vader and Palpatine, kill anyone out of randomness, I know. What does this have to do with anything?" Zakk was getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same one he had when his father died 3 years ago.

"Well, what if I told you that there were some Star Destroyers full of them, just outside your bedroom window?" Asked Analea.

"I would be pretty darn exited that I proved my mom wrong!" Zakk grinned.

"What if I told you I had the Hero's standing in my room right now?" At this, a growl that sounded a lot like Chewbacca was heard over the voice messenger, followed by a loud _SHHHHH!_

"Analea, what is going on?" Zakk asked cautiously. She turned to the side.

"Thanks, Chewie, you ruined the "Brake it to him easily" plan." She glared to the side. Suddenly the camera was filled with brown fur, with a muffled voice of Analea.

"Chewie, he's not _in_ the computer, he's on the other side of the wire!" She exclaimed. Zakk saw hands, not young girl's hands, but hands that had seen years of hard work wrapping themselves around the fur and pulled it off, revealing an exasperated Analea, a growling Wookie, and a Han with messed up hair and not a smile to be found. Zakk almost fell of the chair when he heard the distinct voice of Princess Leia Organa over the rest of the noise.

"Calm down, they aren't there yet, Chewie." She yelled at the raging fur ball.

"What do you mean, "Aren't there yet?". Does that mean, here? And who is they?" Zakk asked bewildered. This is too much. Suddenly another familiar voice echoed on his computer.

"Annii, move over, let me talk to him." Someone shoved Analea off the chair.

"What, are you going to use a Jedi mind trick on him? Sorry, I tried that. And just because you're the Jedi master doesn't mean you can boss me around we established that already." Analea fell to the ground. That was when Zakk really fell off of his chair. He was looking at Luke Skywalker.

"Ok, Zakk. Can you hear me?" Luke asked. Everyone else had calmed down.

"Yeah." Zakk managed to say in a hoarse voice.

"Listen very carefully. IF not already, there will be stormtroopers knocking on your door. DO NOT let them in. They are looking for you, and they will kill you if you do the slightest thing wrong. I know this is a lot to take in, but it is important right now. Ok?" Luke finished.

"Yeah." Zakk repeated.

"When they come, you need to hide. We are not far from your house, walking distance actually. We will be there after you get all of the information you need. You need to pack a small bag with irreplaceable items, like you're journal, a family picture maybe, stuff like that. Then you need to get dressed. Ok?"

"Get dressed in what?" Zakk asked, finally coming to his senses.

"Wear that costume you told me about the other day. That would work until we get other clothes for you!" Analea piped in.

"Once you are done with that…" The rest of Luke's sentence was cut off by the ringing of Zakk's doorbell.

* * *

Hahahaha! Don't you love cliff hangers? I would like to thank my reviewers

Katisolo: your story is awesome keep writing i want to read the rest!

My reply: It is updated.

Eye of the Eagle: luv ur story! I can't wait for the next chapter. Update soon, please!

My reply: It is updated.

P.S. I am homeschooled, so HOPEFULLY I can upload often. I also stay up pretty late to do my stories and stuff, so check often. And I LOVE LOVE LOVE and Welcome reviews, anyone please. R&R. You guys keep me goin', so don't kill the motor.


	2. Chapter 2

Merging Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars and that is that.

Chapter 2

Zakk rushed to his window, which gave him a clear view of his front door: and the stormtroopers surrounding it, their white suit glowing in the moonlight. Zakk didn't even here Luke calling his name.

"Zakk? Zakk? Where are you? Are you there?" Luke asked. Zakk ran back to his computer.

"They're here!" was all Zakk could get out. Almost instantly the group in the back disappeared out the door, except Luke.

"Ok, remember. Dressed, pack, hide, no door. Got it?" Luke asked as he jumped up off the chair.

"Yeah, dressed, pack, hide, no door. Ok. Bye." Zakk whispered. He went to shut off the computer.

"Oh, and Zakk…May the Force be with you." Luke's final words rang in Zakk's head, as the computer shut off.

"You too, Luke." Whispered Zakk as he turned and grabbed the costume hanging in his closet, then quickly put it on. It was a little snug, but oh well. He shoved a few things into a small bag he got from doing the swim team this year, like his journal and a picture of his family as Luke had said, as well as his movie collection. He wasn't sure if they would help, but better get rid of them later if he didn't need them then wish he had them if he needed them. He heard the door bell ring again, and then heard his mother's bedroom door open.

His mother.

What would he do about her? He couldn't pop into the hall way and tell her everything and expect her to believe it. Especially not in these clothes. But he had to. He yanked open the door and ran to his sleepy headed mom.

"Mom, you can't open the door." Zakk exclaimed as he pulled her out of sight.

"What do you mean? Who is it?" Laura yawned. "Why are you wearing that costume?" she asked, just realizing what her son was wearing.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me. Come on we have to hide!" Zakk started to pull her back the hallway.

"Zakk what are you doing?" She asked alarmed as she broke free of his grasp. "Go back to bed, it's late. It's probably some sleepy night-shift person at the wrong house." She walked down the steps. Zakk got that weird feeling in his stomach again. He remembered Luke's words.

_Dressed, packed, hide, no door._

He instinctively ran back to the guest room to the closet. He had made a secret passage there once, when he was little, nothing special, just a covered hole in the wall. But the troopers didn't know that. He climbed in to the small space and closed it up. It wasn't as big as he remembered, but it would work until Luke got here.

_What if they don't come? What if they don't help me? What if I was just bait? What if they get hurt or worse on their way here? What if they can't find me?_

These were just a few of the questions buzzing in Zakk's head. He listened as his mom opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked, still asleep. Zakk heard the troopers push her away and come into the house.

"What are you doing!?!? Get out of my house!" Laura screemed. They didn't listen. They continued looking for what they were searching for.

_Me._

Zakk pulled himself up tighter. He couldn't let them find him. Luke had told him to hide, and that's what he was doing. Nothing would happen to his mom. Right? They couldn't hurt her. The troopers clomped to the same room; the living room, where Laura was.

"Where is Solalia?" Asked one of the troopers. Zakk cringed.

"Do you mean Zakk? I don't know. He ran off some where when you came in…who are you? What are you doing here?" Laura asked. Zakk couldn't hear the sleep in her voice anymore.

"No questions, only answers. Ma'am, you are dealing with matters of government, so I suggest you answer. Otherwise…". Zakk heard the familiar sound of a blaster.

_This is too far. Sorry Luke. _

Zakk silently slipped out of his cubbyhole and tried to creep down the hall, maybe to surprise them. But his foot kicked one of his shoes laying outside his bedroom, and all of the troopers turned and saw him. They all immediately ran back the hall, and Zakk ran into the closest room; his room. He ducked onto his bed, which was once a bunk bed, but the top bunk had been converted to extra storage.

"We suggest you come out of there right now, or be incinerated." Instructed one of the troopers. Their white suits glowed menacingly from the moonlight creeping in through his window. Zakk was lost.

_What the hell do I do now? _

Zakk had nothing to go on. Luke wouldn't have gotten himself in this situation. His own mind was frozen. He decided the best thing to do was to just do what they said. But then how would he get away with more troopers? He could run now.

_I can try to run now… _

Then a quote popped into his mind.

_ Do or do not. There is no try. _Zakk would do. He would run and hope he didn't get caught.

_1. _

_ 2. _

_ 3. _

Zakk jumped off the bed, not because he wanted to; he was going to chicken out. Zakk had jumped because just then, he heard blaterfire out in the living room. Zakk kept running, but forgot to take one thing into account; the troopers had blasters. Zakk quickly was reminded. He heard a loud, high pitched, scream almost, just before the shot tore through his right shoulder. The speed sent him flying back onto his bed, hitting his head on the wall. The searing pain in his arm made him dizzy, he couldn't see much. He saw blasters firing, and a green glowing thing Zakk assumed was Luke's lightsaber. He heard a lot of words, but his brain couldn't process them. Suddenly he realized that there was a big furry…thing…picking him up. It took him a moment to realize it was Chewie, who ran outside. Zakk knew there were other people, he could hear them, but he didn't know who all had come. His head was flopping around from the ride, and his eyes saw snapshots of his bloody arm. The full pain didn't hit him until he got a good look, and realized there was a straight hole clean through his arm. When it did, it was something he had never experienced. He completely blacked out.

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! AND I WILL MAKE THEM WORSE IF YOU DON'T R&R! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

This one is a little shorter than the first one…sorry…I need to watch a movie, but I cant do that at 1:00 in the morning, can I? Why do you think I made Zakk

1) His own room

2) A T.V. in it.

That's what I want!

As always… R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Merging Worlds

**DISCLAIMER**: I do Not own Star Wars, but I do own Zakk and Analea. Muwahahaha! I also don't own Tigger or the Hundred Acre Wood (referenced)

**FYI**: It just occered to me that in another series, "Galaxy of Fear" one of the main character's name is Zak. Him and my Zakk are different people, in fact, my Zakk is based off of a 6th grade crush, named Zach.  
Anyway...R&R AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Moving on...

Chapter 3

When Zakk woke up, he didn't recognize where he was. His vision was badly blurred, and his head was spinning, and his arm felt like it was going to bounce off, much like Tigger bounces off through the Wood. He remembered Luke on the IM, and the troopers, and snippets of what had happened, but nothing major. He also didn't remember anything from his Star Wars movies, either.

_That would probably be helpful..._

As Zakk's vision slowly focused, he recognize Analea bending over him. Zakk blinked. She looked worried.

"Where am I?" Zakk asked. Analea's face lit up.

"HE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted.

"OWW!!! Geeze, don't be so loud!" Zakk covered his ears. When he uncovered them, he heard running footsteps coming towards him, and soon saw Leia off towards some machines. It took him a moment to realize they were connected to him.

"Well, he seems normal now, he might be having some problems adjusting with his arm in so much pain and all. Analea, you need to give him some space. No jumpiness around him as you usually are, ok?" Leia asked Analea. She changed to a terribly dejected look.

"Ok. If I have too." She mumbled.

"Han might need some help up in the cockpit, I think he needs agitated. Why don't you go take care of that for me, while I check Zakk." Leia asked Analea, smiling. Analea's face lit up again, then turned to an evil grin.

"Oh, Haaann!!! I heard you need some help!" She called as she ran down a hallway. Leia turned back to Zakk.

"Ok, lets see how you'r arm is doing." She pulled off a tightly wrapped bandage, to reveal a hole straight through Zakk's arm. He almost fainted.

"I HAVE A HOLE IN MY ARM!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

"Calm down Zakk, your arm is fine, physically, it won't effect how you use it or anything, and when we get to the Alliance headquarters, we'll have it properly fixed and stitched up. It's ok. If you want to get up and walk around, you can." Leia stood up. "I have to go make sure Annii doesn't agitate Han too much,, he would kill her!" She smiled and walked down the hall. Zakk debated getting up. He didn't want to be confined to this bed, but his arm still hurt and his head was still spinning. Then Zakk remembered Luke. Zakk could go and actually talk to Luke! Zakk threw his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. When he was up, he used the wall and walked down the hallway that Annii and Leia had gone down, to a game table. Zakk saw R2-D2, and C3P-O, standing by what looked like a game table, and a little up ahead, he saw Han, Chewie, Leia and Annii in the cockpit, but Luke wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Luke?" Zakk asked. Everyone turned around and stared at him. "What?" he asked. Those uneasy looks were not comforting sights.

"You dont remember what happened?" Annii asked softly.

"No..." Zakk mumbled. This didn't sound good...

"He got captured by the Imperials." Leia explained. She was about to go into detail, but was interuppted by abrupt rocking of the spaceship.

Annii shouted,

"Were under attack!"

* * *

AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ANOTHER CLIFFE!!!!! I love doing this...

Thanks muchly to my 2 reviewers...

**Lady Sara Revan **

**Eye of the Eagle**

Sorry this chapter was a little short, but remember I do these stories durning my bed time... I stay up until 3 in the morning! So, my brain isn't at it's bestest.

Will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN STAR WARS! But Zakk and Analea are mine! Ha.

Sorry it's kinda been awhile. :-) I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please review.

* * *

"Captured?! What do you mean captured?" Zakk asked, trying to hold on to the wall with his good arm. 

"Kid, go sit down, there's no time to...!" Han's last word was cut off by a hugh bang.

"I think we got hit." He mumbled. Chewie groweld.

"I KNOW!!! Would ya just hold on a minute!" Han yelled.

"Han, yelling isn't going to make it any better. Here, let me help Chewie, you go see what's wrong." Leia pushed him out of the chair. Annii pulled Zakk and sat at the game table.

"I have found that if there is a major crisis, stay out of the way unless someone asks you to do some thing." She said as she buckled in. The ship gave another jolt, and they could here Han yelling down the hall.

"So is this normal, then?" Zakk asked. Analea nodded.

"Except we usually have Luke to keep everyone calm. He's good at that." She explained. "And before you ask, I will explain what happened; why he's not here. When we were back at your house, most of the troopers knew he was a Jedi, he was using his lightsaber. I forgot mine during practice, so I was using a blaster."

"Wait, you're a Jedi?" Zakk asked, amazed. The ship shook again, and there was more yelling.

"Working on it. Almost done with my training, but I still have to work on the little stuff. Anyway, the troopers teamed up on Luke on our way out the door, and, well, we know he's not dead..." She said.

"How do you know he's not dead?!?! You didn't see him!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, first of all, we have known him longer than you, so you don't have any reason to be that upset, so just shut up! And second, Mr.-bragging-every-day-in-the-chat-room-about-how-much-you-know-about-the-Force, we are a Jedi Master/Padawan team. Him and Leia are twins, and that alone has a super strong bond. So either one of us would have felt his death. Ok?" She turned away from him, her arms crossed. Zakk decided it was a good time to just keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Han was struggling to repair his broken ship 

_Why do those Imperials have to be such good shots? _He thought. The ship jolted again, throwing him against the wall.

"OW! Darn it!" He yelled. He stumbled back over to the control panel, trying to get the alternate power source back on so they could go into lightspeed. He flipped the switch, and then yelled to Leia on his commlink.

"Ok, guys, get us into hyperspace."

"Won't we blow up?" Leia asked.

"NO! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!!" He yelled back. He stumbled back to the cockpit, hoping that they wouldn't get hit again. He was just about to get in the cockpit, when he saw Chewie about to make the jump. Han quickly slid into the seat at the game table and buckled up with the kids.

"Great. Seated next to the underaged lovebirds." He rolled his eyes as Zakk gazed out the window, watching as they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

BOOM!! They exploded. Luke died of a heart attack. The end. 

No I'm just kidding. Or am I? Sorry about the short chapter. I love reviews, so review.

Thanks to my one reviewer for this chapter:

**Lady Sara Revan**

Ok, till next time, Adios!


End file.
